1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a battery cover and a portable electronic device having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices typically include a battery compartment for receiving batteries and a battery cover for covering the battery compartment, thereby securing the batteries to the electronic devices. The battery cover usually includes a chassis and a resilient member riveted on the chassis to provide electric contact points with the batteries. One of the challenges of utilizing such a battery cover is when the portable electronic device suffers a violent shock, the resilient member bears a risk of detaching away from the chassis, which leads to a damage to the battery cover.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a battery cover and a portable electronic device having the same which can overcome the described limitations.